Love and Pain
by alexicia the light of destiny
Summary: Naruto has a terriable life but he thinks it becomes better when his brother his missing brother returns. But his brother has changed and has turned into a demon. He kidnaps naruto and froces him to becom his sex slave. Will he ever find love...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

**Warnings:** rape, incest, mpreg, abuse, blood, gore, violence, swearing

**Summary: **sets in a world full of demons in ancient Tokyo. Naruto is half- fox demon half- human who an orphan along with his older brother Deidara. Naruto is a servant while his brother is a member of the lord of the castle harem. His brother Deidara then disappears but only to return as a wolf demon and to kill almost everyone in the castle except for him. He's then kidnapped and forced to become his brother and his lover's sex slave. Will he ever escape, will he get his brother back will he ever find love….

A young boy about 13 or 14 with tan skin and golden blonde hair with three scars on each cheek was trembling in fear at the person sitting on the bed in front of him. He looked just like the blonde but older and his hair was much longer and his bangs was covering left eye and had pale skin. He looked at the younger boy full of lust then reach out his hand for him.

"Come to me my little kitsune" he said

The boy stayed frozen "nii-chan please I don't want to, please it hurts so much." The boy said now with tears in his eyes. The older boy looked at the younger one with his lustful grin enjoying his fear. "Naruto it all ways hurt at beginning but then it always becomes pleasure for you once you get used to it" the older male said and Naruto was standing which made the other male annoyed" Naruto if you keep disobeying me I will punish you and you don't want that don't you" he said Naruto looked at him and then shook his head. The older boy smiled "good boy now come to me" he said. Naruto walked slowly to him before he was grabbed by the other boy a yank in to his lap. "Naruto you're so beautiful" he said as he stroked his check and the scars on them. His hand then slowly began to travel to his robe.

He then removed Naruto's orange kimono which made him flinch and tremble more. The older boy then began to pump the younger boy's member which caused him to moan the older smirked at this and began to pump faster " Daidara nii-chan please stop" he whimpered. "Why "Deidara said" you say stop but your body says it wants more" he said finally he climaxed in Deidara's hand and began panting. Deidara looked at the white substance in his hand and then licked it "you're such a little whore naruto" he smirked. He then grabbed a fist of naruto's hair pulled his lips forcefully on to his into a passionate kiss. Naruto started to sob into the kiss even more when the older boy put his tongue in his mouth. Deidara pulled away from the younger boy and smirked" Now naruto why don't pleasure me with that sweet mouth of yours he said as he stroked his bottom lip with his thumb. More tears started to steam down boys eyes" Deidara nii-chan please don't make me" he said sobbingly.

The older teen looked angry he then grabbed the younger hair to pull head back to look at him which made then younger boy yelp" what did I say about disobeying me Naruto" he said with venom end his voice. Naruto looked at fear in his eyes not wanting to anger him anymore the boy lowered himself between the older ones legs. He took out his semi large member and began to lick it. The older male began to moan. He then put the whole thing in his mouth and began to suck. "Oh god Naruto" he moaned while his eyes rolled back his finger were now in Naruto hair. Naruto face became flushed and he started to suck faster and harder which made the other boy moan more loudly.

He grabbed the boys head and made him thrust deeper which caused Naruto to whimper with more tears in his eyes then finally Deidara climax in his mouth which forced him to sallow all it. Naruto started to cough from gagging on it then all of sudden someone came to the room.

"Well looks like someone been having fun without me" the person said

He had white pale skin with black long hair red glowing eyes and looked a little older then Deidara. He looked at naruto then deidara" well don't you join us my darling Itachi" deidara chuckled. Naruto looked at Itachi with fear Itachi stayed emotionless but then started to walk torwards the bed. Deidara smirked and ten pulled naruto off the floor and threw him on the bed. Deidara then removed his kimono that was white with red flowers on it and joined naruto on the bed.

Naruto started to cry again. Deidara then started to kiss him putting his tongue in and out of his mouth. Naruto started to whimper more he then slowly started to kiss and suck down his neck. He then stopped when he reached his nipples. He then began to suck and nipple on it. This caused Naruto to moan. Itachi watching decided to join now, he removed his kimono that was black and had red clouds on it and then walked over to the bed to join them. Deidara was now sucking on the other nipple when he noticed he did.

When he noticed he smirked and wrapped his arms around him and both of them started kiss passionately. Naruto looked at them through burly vision then they started to notice him" oh Naruto we haven't forgotten about you" he then crawled back towards him and position himself between his legs he placed his member in front of his entranced. Naruto then realized and fear grew more. Deidara then thrust into him. Naruto scream in pain as the older boy thrust in to repeatedly."Oh god Naruto your so tight and warm" Deidara moan with pleasure.

Tears steams down his eyes from the pain and it only got worse when he went deeper and faster. After an awhile as much as he didn't want it he began to enjoy it. He then moaned loudly out with pleasure. When Deidara heard it he smirked" See Little brother you love this" he said.

Itachi now position himself infront of Deidara's entrance and then thrust which caused him to be even more pleasure. As he thrust into Deidara, Deidara began to thrust deeper into Naruto which made both moan loudly "Itachi more, more" Deidara begged. Itachi smirked" as you wish" he then did what he was told. H e deidara began kissing aggressively. All three of them continued there pace until they all reached their climax. They then clasped and panted Itachi stroked Deidara' face" You're so beautiful" he said Deidara smiled lovingly at him." I love you" Deidara said "I love you too" said Itachi and then they kissed.

Naruto looked at them flushed with tears in his eyes. Deidara then looked back at him. "Itachi why don't you have Naruto now" he then turned back to looked Itachi" It's been a while since you last had him" he smirked. Naruto looked Itachi with fear in his eyes. Itachi then looked at him and started to crawl to him. Naruto backed away until he found himself facing the head board. He then looked back to see Itachi face him emotionless Naruto started to cry and shake. Itachi then began pick up Naruto placed him in his lap. He began whip away most of his tears and then kissed both of his checks."Naruto shuu… shuu…, I won't hurt you know that" he said then he started to warps his arms around him and then started to kiss him lovingly. Naruto whimpered. Itachi then began to leave a trail of soft and warm kiss down his chin neck, collar bone, and chest. Naruto moaned softly, and then Itachi began to suck on naruto's nipple.

He sucked on it for awhile then switched him then laid naruto down on the bed gently. He then placed himself in front his entrance and gently thrust in. Itachi started moan along with naruto. They continued the pace until they both climax.

Itachi collapsed on Naruto panting; Deidara who had been watching them this whole time had a blank expression. "Alright let go to bed now" he said. With that they went under the covers. Deidara warped his arms around naruto and pulled him to his chest and Itachi warped his arms around both of them. Deidara then kissed Naruto gently and then snuggled closer to him. Naruto could of sworn that he whisperd "l love you "but his very tried and they all fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what did you think?

If you any ideas please tell me

Please review


	2. Past and hate

**Warnings:** rape, incest, mpreg, blood, gore, abuse

**Pairings: **main naruxsas, deixita, naruxdei, zabuxhaku, kakaxiru, naruxgaara, naruxsai, nejixgaara, others naruxita, naruxneji, naruxhaku, sasxsai, sasxita

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Naruto woke up he realized that Itachi and deidara were gone" they were probably called by the council" he thought. When he tried to get out of bed he felt pain in his lower back and collapsed back on the bed. He tried a second time and was successful; he got out of bed put on his kimono and went to the baths.

Itachi office

Itachi was in his office going over war plans and documents with deidara sitting across the room.

"The humans are becoming more reckless and more demons are out for blood" Itachi said

Deidara looked at him blankly "If we don't do some to stop this war soon it's going to become a massive blood bath. He said

"It's already become a blood bath my dear" Deidara said itachi looked at him. "Humans will never change they will always hunt down things they don't understand and things that they fear, and will always crave for power and luxury. And demons will always crave for blood, a hunt, and power" deidara said as he walked over to him lazily. You know that's never going to change" he said as he stood in front of his desk.

Itachi sighed and rubbed his eyes" I know that but we need to work something out so both races don't end up going extinct". He said. Deidara know glared at him" We will never work something out with _them_" he said with venom in his voice.

Itachi looked him emotionless" Deidara your going to have to let go of your hatred for them one day" he said. Deidara looked at him with hate in his eyes" I'll never let go of it not after what they done there all the same. He yelled as he slammed his hands on the desk looking at him with daggers in his eyes.

"If you won't let it go for yourself than please let it go for naruto's sake" He said trying to reason with him. He now got up on his desk and grabbed him by his kimono to him." Don't you dare bring him up" there the reason he's so traumatized," He's never done anything wrong in his life but they punished him for being born, and I became there sex toy just to protect him but that didn't even protect him then" he yelled.

Itachi grabs his hands and pulls them off him" What those humans did was unforgivable but that doesn't mean all them are the same" he raised his voice.

"I'm not going to take my chances again" he said with a low voice itachi looked at him" It breaks his heart to see you become this way," every time you show your hatred for the humans or kill them he falls into deep sadness" he said sadly.

"I do this to protect are clan and him I won't let those corrupted bastards have their way anymore." I'll make sure all of them rot in hell." He said "What about iruka you don't hate him you love him, naruto does too" he said "he's different" deidara whispered." How is he different" he said seriously. "he just is" he raised his voice" how deidara! HOW!" he yelled. "Cause he's our god father, he took us in and raised us after our father died" he loved us and protected us the best he could" he yelled." I won't let them hurt my family again, not again" he yelled then remembered an old memory.

_Flashback 5 years ago_

_Deidara was running down the hallway looking for his brother hoping he wasn't being beaten again then he heard his brother scream. He followed it to a room and opened the door. When opened the door he was horrified at what he saw his little brother was being raped he was covered with burses and cuts and was bleeding, he could see tears streaming down his eyes. One man was taking from behind and the other was taking him in the mouth._

"_Ah he's so tight and he feels so good" he moaned _

"_He's good with his mouth too it's so warm and he sure knows how to suck" the other guy moaned._

_The guy that was taking him behind smacked his bottom."I guess what they say is true fox demons are a good fuck" the man said" do you want to switch" the other man said. He smirked and was about when Deidara came and tried to stab them with one his hair pins." You bastards you raped my brother" he yelled blinded with rage the man was about to get stabbed but the other man pulled him back and threw him on the ground and walked back to his brother. Deidara looked at them with fear in his eyes._

"_wait" he yelled they turned to look at him" please don't hurt him I'll do anything" he sobbed. They both smirked and walked over to him they pulled him up and one them lifted his chin to look at him." Will you take his place" he said. Deidara nodded. They took off his robe then one stood behind him the other stood in front. _

_They started to touch him and caress him. One of them started to play with nipples and started to suck on them. Deidara felt disgusted. Then the man lowered down and took his member in his mouth. Deidara moan and the men smirked the man continued to suck until he came in his mouth. They then made go on all fours and they position themselves in of his entrances then the guy in front thrust in his mouth and the other guy thrust in his behind. They moan and kept up with the rhythm._

"_oh god his amazing" the man moaned" no wonder he's Danzo mistress"._

"_God he such a good little whore" the other moaned._

_Then they finally came and retreated from him deidara collapsed on the ground. They smirked at what they down."You and brother were good fucks we should do it again sometime" they snickered. All of a sudden the door slammed open and a guy with tan skin with a scar across his face, brown hair tied in a ponytail wearing a dark green kimono came in" what going here" he yelled he looked around the room he was horrified at what he saw he turned to the men" you bastards" he yelled "it's too late for that Iruka" one of them said and they both walked out of the room" you won't get away this" he whispered. "Oka-san" Iruka turned to look at deidara._

_He looked at him and then started to cry Iruka was about to hug him when Deidara pointed to naruto. Iruka looked at him horrified then next thing he knows he's running to him with deidara. Deidara sinks down and hold him his arms, squezes him tightly he then he starts to wake up"ni-chan" he said. he had tears in his eyes then he looked to Iruka" Oka-san" he cried as reached for him. Iruka held him tightly apologizing over and over. Then he reached for his brother he cling on him tightly" don't worry my little kitsune nii-chan will never let that happen again" he said as he kissed the top of his head. They both cried iruka wrapped his arms around them and pulled them to his chest and kissed both of them they stayed liked that for a while in silence._

_End of flashback_

Deidara had tears coming out of his eyes remembering it. Itachi looked at him in shock but then got out of his chair, walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him" you were human once too" he whispered in ear."Not anymore" Dedara said. Itachi lifted his face and kissed him lovingly.

The baths

Naruto got into the bath water relaxing in it" why nii-chan do those things to me" he thought." I did I do something to make him hate me or is because I'm half-human and-half fox demon. He thought as tears started to roll down his checks then all of a sudden he heard some get into the bath and saw someone coming towards him. He got scared and started to back up until he hit the rim, he then looked back. He couldn't see because of the mist but once the person got closer he could the person" naruto what's wrong" the person asked" sasuke" he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well what do think?

Please review


	3. feelings and truths, reveled

**Warnings: **right now abuse, rape, and mpreg others will come later

**Pairings: **right now naruxsas, naruxdei, itaxdei, and a little of sasxita for now. More will come later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke" he whispered the boy standing in front of him looked exactly like itachi only younger and with shorter hair. "Naruto are you alright" he said as he walked over to him. "I'm fine" he said while looking down. When Sasuke finally got up to him he lifted his face to look at him. He looked up and down his body" Naruto did Deidara do this to you" he said. Naruto looked at him then nodded with tears coming out of his eyes. Sasuke looked at him blankly as he brushed away his tears.

"I'll wash you" he said softly. Naruto blushed "you don't have to" he said hesitantly as sasuke went to get a wash cloth. He then came back "I want to naruto" he said. Naruto was even redder now. Sasuke walked behind him and started to wash back. As He slowly washes his body naruto started to feel a hint a pleasure. He then started to wash him near his shoulders stroking him gently he then felt more pleasure. He then travels to his chest. Naruto no longer cloud hold it back moan and leaned back into sasuke chest. Sasuke now dropped the wash cloth and now started to stroke naruto's body. He stroked naruto chest gently then slowly down his hip then his thigh. Naruto moaned louder. Sasuke was now placing soft kisses on his shoulder and the base of his neck. His hand was now holding his member which made naruto gasped.

"Sasuke we shouldn't-"but he didn't have time to finish because sasuke started to pump his member which made naruto moan more loudly." God naruto you're so beautiful" he said between naruto's skin. "You're wrong I'm not-"sasuke then turn his face towards him. "You are beautiful" he said in a serious tone he then started to pump his member faster naruto's face became flushed. He kept pumping until he came in his hand. Naruto now panting he then felt his face being turned to sasuke's. Then he felt sasuke lips on him. Naruto's eyes widen, he then started to kiss back. Sasuke kissed him very softly and gently then after 10 seconds he pulled away. He looked at naruto emotionless then brushed some of his hair out of his face, which made naruto blush.

Sasuke then pulled away and got out of the bath and put on a white rob" I'm going, I probably should the council by now" he said looking at naruto emotionless. "Yea" naruto said as he got out of the bath and put on his robe too." I'm going to check on shiki" he said quietly. He then left the baths leaving sasuke alone.

Itachi's office

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

More itachi, more" Deidara moaned. He was lying on Itachi's desk with his legs wrapped around itachi waist. Itachi did as he was told and gave more." Ah ah, uh, deeper, harder" he moaned. Itachi looked at him and smirked. "You sure are needy today" he said. He now was thrusting into him faster, deeper, and harder until he finally came and they both moan loudly.

They both laid on the desk panting deidara chuckled" You never get bad at this" he said Itachi smirked" I'm glad" he said and they both kissed then pulled away" we need get ready the council is going to want us soon" he said as he put his kimono back along with deidara" your one of the council heads they won't do anything about it" he chuckled." I still have a reputation" he said" Are you coming to this meeting" asked Itachi.

Deidara shook his head" I'm going to look for naruto" he said Itachi snapped head back to look at him." Deidara he's had enough for today, give him some rest" Deidara smiled" relax my dear I just want to see him he's my brother" he said as he turned to leave but then stopped to turn his head around to look at him." Besides you should be more be more worried about what your brother doing something to naruto right now then me" he said. Itachi raised an eyebrow" what are you talking about" he said. Deidara chuckled" don't tell me you haven't noticed the way he looks at him" he said as he turned to leave."Do you know where he is" asked Itachi,

Deidara smiled" he's probably with shiki "then left.

Sasuke's pov

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke walked down the hall until he reached his brother office and entered" are you coming to the meeting" he asked his brother" I'm coming right now" he said. As he turned to leave Itachi halted him" sasuke we need to talk" he said seriously. he turned around to look at him" what do we need to talk about" he asked" he asked." It's about naruto" he said" sasuke eyes widen a little"what about him" he said." Tell me sasuke are you in love with him" he asked seriously. Sasuke looked at him blankly" I care for him" he said" No sasuke do you love him" he now very seriously while giving him an intense stare. "Yes he said quietly knowing his brother wouldn't give in until he got his answer. Itachi sighed and rubbed his eyes." Sasuke you know how possessive his brother is of him besides him I 'm the only one who can be in that kind relationship with him besides deidara" he said" relationship, you both rape him" he raised his voice. Itachi looked him not changing his expression.

"I know what I do to him is wrong, but I'm always gentle with him" he said."But how could make naruto you mistress, deidara's your mate" itachi looked him" I love deirara more than life its self "he said as he got out of his chair" But if I hadn't taken naruto as my mistress then some else might taken him as theirs. " there were people who wanted him and lust for him." He said. "Could you imagine what would happen to him if they did"? "He would only suffer from more traumas and abuse which would probably lead him to suicide or break him" he said. Sasuke looked at shocked" I don't like raping him but I have no choice" he sadly" I love naruto too" he said. "and I try my best to make him happy, along with deidara" he said as he walked over to sasuke to see a tear run down his check" it's not only that it's just if dedara loves naruto how could he treat him that way" itachi wiped away the tear and pulled him into a hug" Deidara has problems due to his and his brother childhood, and still hasn't let go of it" he said as he stroked his head." Cause of it made him have forceful sexual feelings for his brother" he said" it's also made cold and blood thirsty." "But he still loves naruto, in his own way." He said.

"Yea but still it's-"sasuke was cut off by his brother lips. He was hesitant at first but then wrapped his arms around his neck and returned the kiss. The kiss was passionate and loving but then both pulled away. "We'll continue this later" he said then gave him a peck on the check and left sasuke shortly after him.

Naruto pov

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked into a room the was yellow and filled toys and cute things and in the center of the room was iruka shitting in a rocking chair with a bundle in his arms" naruto why aren't you with Deidara and itachi" he said as he went over to hug him carefully not to crush the bundle" they have a council meeting today" he said "and beside they do let me have some freedom oka-san" he laughed.

Iruka smiled" can I hold him" he asked as he looked at the wiggling bundle "of course you can he's your baby" he said as he handed him the wiggling baby. Naruto held him close to him "hey shiki daddy missed you" he said then kissed his forhead the baby cued as a response which made naruto smile.

"Are you going to leave me out naruto" someone said naruto turned around to see deidara." Nii-chan what are doing here" he said Deidara smiled "why you don't want me hear" he said as he walked towards him." That hurts me" he said as he got closer to him." No it just I thought there was a council meeting today" he said." Deidara he's right you really shouldn't neglect your duties as a general" iruka said." Oh oka-san you worry too much missing one meeting won't ruin my reputation" he laughed. Iruka rolled his eyes. Deidara smiled at him then turn back to naruto and kissed him gently he then looked down at the baby and smile gently and stroked his check" how's are baby boy" he smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what did you think?

Please review


	4. undisclosed truths

hey guys sorry I haven't updated in like forever lol my computer is wack and my Microsoft trail expired and not mention with school and money it all been out of control ^^; but I'm back and going to update but it might be late cause I'm a scatter brain and cant really think up much ideas any more -.-

* * *

_Flash Back_

_"So hows are baby boy_"

Naruto looked at Deidara with uncertinitly "he's fine nii-san, but what are you doing here" looking at him to see what he will do next Deidara looked up from Shiki and back at Naruto and smiled " Why Naruto do you not want me hear" he said with a challenging tone. "It's not that, it just I thought you would be with Itachi at the council" he said in a calming tone trying not upset his brother, Deidara looked at him for minute then took Shiki from Naruto causing him to gasp. Deidara then looked at Shiki and kissed his soft forehead which Shiki returned with cuing noises which Deidara showed with a rare gentle smile that Naruto missed so much Deidara then looked back up from Shiki to stare at Naruto seriously"I just missed my son and wanted to spend time with him, is the so wrong" he said softly Naruto stared with a guilty gaze once he said that.

"Even though his mind has become so warped his still loves his son very much I shouldn't have doubt that" he thought guilty then looking down ,Deidara saw this and walked up to Naruto and hugged him shocking Naruto and Sticking his face into Naruto's hair and smelling it "I also wanted to spend time with you, he said softly then pulled away to look at him " I love you Naruto, I love Shiki too" he said as he carsed his check " I do the things I do because I love you, and to make sure _They_ he said venomously "wont hurt you again " Naruto looked at him sadly "I also do the things I do so Shiki won't face the hardships we had to face". Naruto tears finally fell out of his eyes When he said that closing his eyes " I just don't want anymore death and blood shed brother" I just don't... want.. to lose you" he held back a sob "Please nii-chan don't kill anymore please end this war I don't lose you" He raised his voice pleading. Deidara looked at him with a blank look before he grabbed Naruto and pulled him in a passionate kiss Naruto eyes went wide with shock and tried to pull away a litte so they wouldn't squeeze Shiki. Deidara wrapped his arm around naruto waist tightly and forced his tounge to tangle with Naruto's, as he tried to hold back a sob it was like that for 2 minutes until they were interrupted.

"Deidara that's enough!" Iruka yelled curtly.

They stopped what they were doing to turn to look at Iruka both completely forgetting that he was in the room. Deidara turned to look at Iruka's face to face a stern look making Naruto glad that Iruka stopped it even though Deidara had changed one thing didn't change his fear of crossing Iruka he learned that the hard way long time ago.

"You know very well how I feel about this and you go and do it in front of me!" " not only that your doing it front of your son" Look at him he cant breath" Iruka raised his voice they both realize that were smothering Shiki and they pulled away quickly and Deidara gave Shiki to Naruto but Shiki got fussy " I'm so sorry , Daddy's sorry Shiki "Deidara Said freaking out which made Naruto giggle, and Naruto able to calm Shiki down. "Do you want to be spanked Deidara! I don't care how old you are I will do it if it will teach you something!"

Deidara looked lazly at him Which was hiding his fear of Iruka wrath" Come on Ka-san it was just a kiss it not like I was fucking him on the floor like a rabbit" he said while he was rolling his eyes but then a got a large whack in back of his head buy Iruka "Owww "He said while rubbing the back of his head " If you use language like that again Deidara I'll rip your tongue out and feed it to the dogs" he yelled "geez ka-san if you keep stressing yourself out so much your going to get wrinkles" and then a vain started popping out of Iruka's head " That's it I'm going to teach you some manners" he yelled as he threw chairs and toys at him '' I'm sorry can't you take a joke" trying to calm down his wrath Naruto was standing in the background laughing hard trying to catch his breath looking back at them Naruto thought sadly "this how your daddy use to be Shiki but now he is slowly killing that side of his until there is nothing but hate is left"

Council Room

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi arrived with his brother into the council room. It was a large room with a decritive dark red walls and with paintings of past council members on the walls. There was a large wooden table with dark with some what normal red pillows for the members to sit on. "Ah my boys finally arrived" one man said "come sit with us before we die of old age" he said sarcastically. They then sat next to the man Itachi sighed " do you always have to be so sarcastic father" Well if you got here on time for once maybe I would'nt have too"

"that's enough with fooling around we need to get the problem of hand" find out how we can win this war" a council member said Itachi turn to look at him " I'm well awear with that" itachi sighed" gentleman the honest truth of the matter neither side is winning or losing and and the only outcome of this war has bring the death and blood shed of so many of are kind. It seems are only option is- he was cut off buy someone barging in "sorry sorry for being late I was busy helping a small child find his mo-" "Kakashi save excuses later we don't have time" Itachi said curtly " now please sit down" he sighed. "ha ha hai hai" the man named Kakashi said while rubbing the back of his head then went to sit on his sheet. " As I was saying we will have to make peace with the humans in order for are race to to survive" the council responded in a uproar " we have tried that in the past for only the humans to betray and slaughter half of are kind!" one council man yelled " and don't forget how they raided the the village Kotinao that had nothing but woman and children in it, they killed so many lives" another yelled. " I know what they done in the past but we have done unforgivable things to them in the past too that's why if we don't stop this war both of are race will go extinct" Itachi raised his voice " if any of you have better ideas then say them now " Itachi practically screamed raised from his chair, the council members looked at each other then back at itachi "we have one" itachi sat back down in his seat " and what is that " said he questionably " it has to deal with your mistress Naruto " Sasuke head popped up when heard Naruto's name being Metioned, peaking his interest immediately. " And what does he have to do with this" asked Sasuke asked defensively. "We want Itachi-sama to impregnate Naruto as soon as possible".

* * *

so how did you guys like the chap :D im sorry for spelling errors and for grammer mistake if there is I probably wont update for awhile cause yea run out of ideas fast lol Xd but it wont be as long as last time lol if anyone has idea's tell me :) please review


End file.
